Is he? or aint he?
by penguinsskrp
Summary: Elizabeth is curious about Jacks past, but will Jack let her, or more importantly will she find out. Not sure if its going to be a long story or just somthing short and sweet.Set right befor the great battle in At Worlds End. Please review!
1. is he or aint he?

***Real quick, I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies nor do I own any of its characters, all rights belong to Disney or whoever, so read, enjoy and please review! **

"Jack?" Elizabeth said, she had her hands at her hips and a confused expression planted on her face. Barbossa and Gibbs who were both standing nearby glanced at said names' direction. Jack who happened to be a few yards away, suddenly whipped around. He had just been previously conversing in conversation with one of Mistress Ching's imperial guards; however the pirate had his hand placed on a weapon which sat snug inside his belt, a lingering threat. So when Jack turned around, it was no surprise that he looked slightly more than grateful for the sudden opportunity to excuse himself from the pirate and his weapon.

"Yes, luv?" Jack said as he walked towards her with his usual drunken demeanor. He smiled at her with his signature grin. Barbossa, who was standing to Elizabeth's right, rolled his eyes.

"Jack," She started, "Who was that man you were talking to?" she asked.

"Who, him?" Jack said spinning back around to point at the pirate guard, the man had turned away from Jack and was focusing his attention back to the crowd of pirates before them. They were all in one giant room filled to the brim with Pirate Lords and members of their crew. The song had been sung and the Brethren Court had been summand and here they gathered. Deciding on how they were to face there enemy, the East India Trading Company and lots of the Royal Navy. The Pirate Queen, which as it turned out was actually Elizabeth, winning by one vote, said vote being Jack, and had decided to go to war with their enemy.

"Because to be truthfully honest, I have no idea_ who_ that is." Jack said with a slight slur in his speech. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, not him,_ him_" She said as she pointed at a man all the way on the other side of the room and slightly in the shadows, playing leisurely with his guitar and sitting lazily in his chair.

"Oh, _him_" Jack said his voice slightly less louder now as he finally noticed who she ment. Elizabeth noticed this and watched closely as Jack's signature grin suddenly fell. Barbossa seeing this as well stepped over to Elizabeth with a grin of his own plastered on his face.

"That would be Cap'n Teague, keeper of the Code, your _majesty_." Barbossa said with a quick glance at Jack as he spoke. Jack frowned at him.

"I know _that_" She said slightly annoyed. She had been here to see Barbossa call Teague out as the keeper of the code, but that was all she really did know. What she didn't understand was how Jack seemed to have a perfectly good conversation with him and not end up shot.

"I ment how does Jack know him?" She said glancing at Jack who seemed to be no longer frowning but rather scowling at Barbossa now. Barbossa sneered in return.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said snapping the two out of there sudden staring contest of glares and sneers.

"He's a …" Jack pondered what to say, what _could_ he say, Teague was his dad, haha yea right! Besides Jack himself didn't even know if Teague was really his father or not, he had always referred to him as The-Man-Who-Might-Be-Dad. So why start now?

"A family friend" Jack finished, then glanced to his left. "Like Master Gibbs here!" He said smiling and putting an arm on Gibb's shoulder.

"Why thank ye Cap'n, always a pleasure to be called a friend." Gibbs said smiling proudly. Barbossa again rolled his eyes, then he sighed.

"I'll tell you who he really is." Barbossa said to Elizabeth, all the while smirking at the sudden look of horror on Jack's face.

"You see, Jack and Teague go way back" He started "The two are so close you might even call them family" He said slightly sarcastic. "In fact the two _are_ actually family. Truly father and son they be." He finished, a wide grin spread across his face. Elizabeth gaped at him, but suddenly regained her composure. Jack however was frowning deeply at this statement.

"You're lying!" Jack suddenly said pouting slightly and lifting his finger to point at  
>Barbossa. Barbossa frowned now.<p>

"I am not." He said

"Are to." Jack said

"Am not!" Barbossa growled

"Are too!" Jack yelled

"Am not!" Barbossa said now growing angry

"You are to and I can prove it!" Jack said with sudden defiance.

Barbossa stared at him "Alright fine prove it!" he said clearly annoyed.

"Well you see first off, mate, I myself don't actually know if he's my da' or not." Jack said a bit nervously, talking about Teague was always something personal and personal things always made Jack uneasy especially when it came to family.

"So there for you truthfully don't have the right to say that he is, because whether he is or isn't is unbeknownst to me, because it wouldn't really be fair for you to say that he is if he isn't and not very fair to me either, but if he is then there would be no point in me sayin' he isn't because he would be, savvy?" Jack said looking around him at the three people who seemed to be listening to him. Barbossa just stared at him not really sure how to respond back yet. Gibbs just looked utterly confused, like he was still trying to figure it all out in his head. Elizabeth was doing a lot of what both Gibbs and Barbossa were doing, she stared at jack all the while trying to figure out just what exactly he ment.

"But, Jack how can you not know if he's your father?" Elizabeth said finally figuring through what Jack had ment.

Jack shrugged "I've been pondering that question and answer me whole life, luv, not knowing I mean." He said grinning. Elizabeth frowned.

"So you've never wondered enough to ask then?" She said. Jack looked suddenly horrified by this statement.

"No, not really." He said

"So you're not going to ask, even now when we are only hours away from a war that could change things forever." She said slightly exasperated. Jack pondered what she said but finally came to a decision.

"Nope, I'm good." He said cheerfully, turning a bit indicating that he was about to leave rendering the conversation over if he did, besides he had, had enough of talking about Teague, his stomach was already turning making him feel sea sick while on dry land.

"Fine then." He heard her say as he was turning to leave, his back now to her. "I guess I'll just have to ask him myself." Jack froze mid step. Then, he whorled around to face her as she made a move towards Teague.

"What! Whoa, whoa, whoa, no, nu uh, there will be no asking, ever!"Jack said waving his arms about widely trying to stop her and to also get his point across.

"Jack! Get out of my way!" She yelled frustration and annoyance getting the best of her. But Jack wasn't about to stop, and though Elizabeth would never admit to it, Jack was pretty strong so getting past him wasn't nearly as easy as she had thought.


	2. who's being childish now?

"Get out of my way Jack!"Elizabeth said with more force this time, but Jack wouldn't budge. He stood there with his arms spread out wide so that she couldn't get passed him.

"I must be honest, you're making this way more difficult than it needs to be" He said, pushing his arms out in front of him, so as to stop her from coming any closer. Ever since the Locker, Jack had mad sure to keep Elizabeth a good respectable distance from him _and_ his rum.

"I'm making it _difficult_?" Elizabeth said now thoroughly annoyed. "You're the one who's being childish about something that you should already know!" She said throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"Ah, but you see I am only trying to prevent you from doing something very stupid and possibly life threatening, which I'm sure, your beloved William would not fancy in the least." Jack said grinning as he saw her face fall. Elizabeth knew he was right, even if she did manage to get past Jack; she still wasn't quite sure about Teague I mean he did after all just shoot a man for contradicting The Code. She sighed, Will would defiantly not like it if she talked to him, but then again Will wasn't here.

"Very well, Jack." She said with dignity. "I have neither the time nor the patients for this." Then she turned around and began to walk away. Jack, who was slightly surprised with the sudden defeat, began to smile, he himself turning away now, only to come face to face with Gibbs.

"Glad that's all good and done with." Jack said with a smirk. "I was beginning to think she'd never leave." But before Gibbs could even reply, Elizabeth spun back around and practically tackled Jack, who of course let out a sudden yelp of terror as he was forced to the ground.

A few yards away Pintel and Ragetti both watched the scene unfold before them with wide eyes.

"Ev' never seen anythin' before like it?" Pintel said his eyes narrowing.

"Tis a funny thing, though, aven' Cap'n Jack tackled by a girl." Ragetti giggled. Pintel grinned evilishly.

Gibbs and Barbossa who were both standing the closest stared in shock and dismay as Elizabeth quickly and harshly pined Jack to the ground.

"Who's being childish now?" Jack muttered.

"You really didn't think I would give up that easily, did you, Jack?" Elizabeth said, ignoring his previous statement.

"To be honest, I did think you would give up that easily." Jack said while trying to wiggle his way out from her grip. "Now let me up."

Barbossa began to chuckle from above them. "I believe you've lost that battle Jack." He said grinning. Jack frowned.

"There will be neither losing nor winning in a situation like this, mate." He said, then suddenly he pushed Elizabeth off of him, rolling onto his knees and then forcing himself forward. Now it was Elizabeth who was pinned. Elizabeth scowled at him and struggled to free herself.

"Let me up, jack!" She pleaded, realizing that there was no way to escape his grip.

"No chance of that, luv, not unless you agree _not_ to talk to Teague." He said. Elizabeth sighed.

"Fine I will not speak to him." She said, finally defeated.

"Good, lass." Jack said, letting her go and even lending a hand to help her up. But just as soon as she was up she pulled back with all her might. Sending Jack straight for the ground again. Elizabeth mad a run for it, quickly hopping over Jack, who was laying on the ground face first. Slightly confused and angered that he had been tricked, he sighed, would he never win? Up above him he could here Barbossa's evil cackle and Gibb's sudden gasp as he had hit the ground. But Jack wasn't focused on that, he was however very focused and worried for what was about to happen. Would Elizabeth really ask? Of course she would, Jack thought flatly. And more importantly what would Teague say?

"Oh, bugger." Jack muttered.


	3. A simple question

On the other side of the room, somewhat in the shadows, with his feet kicked up on a stand and himself resting in a chair, Teague's eyes narrowed. He had, for a while now, stopped playing his guitar and was surveying the room, listening intently to the muffled conversations of the Pirate Lords. That was, of course, until he caught eye of Jack. The poor lad seemed upset about something and Teague was determined to find out what that was. So for the last bit of the previous he had been watching Jack from afar, trying to figure out just what exactly had ruffled the pirate's feathers. And then it happened. The newly crowned King, or um Queen, suddenly and without warning spun around and leapt towards Jack, taking them both crashing to the floor. Teague was so astounded by this act that he almost jumped out of his chair to see what happened. _Almost_. But he didn't, instead he sat very still waiting to see what would happen next. He didn't have to wait long. Suddenly Jack was back up; he reached down and politely pulled his attacker back to her feet. Teague almost smirked at that but caught himself before it could turn into a smile. Unfortunately his smirk was wiped clean off his face as he watched the King pull back hard, dragging Jack along with her, and then letting go. Sending Jack face-first to the ground, again. Teague sighed internally. Would the lad never win? His thoughts were quickly cut off as a new sight grabbed his attention. The Pirate King was coming towards _him_. _Oh bugger_, he thought, _now what has Jackie gotten himself into? And why is she coming towards me?_ Again his thoughts were cut off but this time by Elizabeth herself. She was standing before him, obviously nervous. Teague wasn't surprised; he could intimidate some of the meanest and toughest pirates ever known. He was about to smirk again at this but stopped completely before he did so. He didn't want to seem rude now, did he? Then again he was the Keeper of the Code and even as King she really didn't have authority over him. So why treat her any different from the rest of the wastrels in here? And Teague did just that, he sat there silently waiting for her to say something, because if she was waiting for him to say something first, she had another thing coming. Eventually, Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore; she had to break the silence.

"So, um, Captain Teague is it?" She asked, fully well knowing the answer, but not really sure how to start a conversation with him.

Teague nodded silently, acting like he really didn't care if she was there or not, which in truth he didn't. Elizabeth tried to not let that get to her, she continued.

"I'm Captain Elizabeth Swann." She felt as if she needed to add the "captain" in there. However Teague didn't seem at all interested let alone like he cared, captain or not. She extended her hand, hoping to get some reaction out of him. To her surprise, Teague gently laid his guitar down and leaned forward, grasping her hand firmly and giving it a once shake then quickly let go. Elizabeth smiled at this, finally she was getting somewhere. Teague on the other hand was growing more curious by the minute. _What does she want?_ He thought. Teague wasn't a busy man but he felt like he should be keeping an eye on the rest of the pirates in the room, just in case. So to speed things along he spoke up.

"So what can I do for you, Miss. Swann?" He asked. Again Elizabeth was surprised by this but tried not to show it too much.

"I – I was just wondering if I could ask you a question?" She replied. _So that's it_, thought Teague, _she only wants to ask a question, well I can certainly do that. Then again maybe this was what Jackie had seemed so stressed out about, but what could a simple question and answer do?_ Teague nodded silently, indicating that he was alright with her asking. Elizabeth took a deep breath trying not to seem too nervous; after all he wasn't that bad. He just had that air of authority around him. But she wasn't about to let that get to her, besides she needed to know, Jack needed to know. _That's it_, she thought,_ I'll do this for Jack. I mean I do owe him, don't I? For the Kraken, for the Locker? For tackling him to the ground and then tricking him? Though that was his own fault, if he had just moved like I had asked him to . . . Oh dear, how do I ask such a question? What if Jacks right, what if Teague really isn't his father? Then what? Will he be mad? Oh I hope not, and what of Jack? Ugh!_ Elizabeth's mind was racing; all the while Teague was watching her, more or less confused. He thought she was just about to ask him a question, but now it seemed as if she were rethinking that request. He'd not dare interrupt her though as she seemed determinedly lost at thought. _No! _Elizabeth yelled in her head, _I came here to ask this question and I'm not leaving without the truth! _And with that she confidently took a step towards Teague, who a bit uncomfortable, not because she was a woman, but because she was a pirate, narrowed his gaze and leaned back a bit. _A natural reaction,_ Teague thought, he hoped she wouldn't take offence. But Elizabeth didn't even seem to notice. She opened her mouth and without further ado asked. 

**Yea I know bad cliff hanger right, sorry**

**But anyway I hope you enjoyed this, I just thought it would be nice to hear the characters thoughts, rather than them just talking, besides, Teague has always seemed a bit quite to me or at least a little reserved, so he would be thinking a lot more than just talking. And thanks for reading, oh and I love reviews ! I'll try and update soon! **


End file.
